


Business meetings.

by brioscrown



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hitman plot died., post 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brioscrown/pseuds/brioscrown
Summary: Post 3x11, Beth meets and colleague of Rio, Beth introduces herself with her maiden name, Rio finds out why.❤️
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Business meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> Please try to ignore my spelling errors, I hope you all enjoy this, and let me know if I show continue this story💕

Beth was in her office at Boland Bubbles when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door to come face-to-face with Rio. “Hey, we gotta go.” Rio says. Beth sighs.

“Can I finished this paperwork? It’ll take less then a minute.” Beth asks. Rio nods. Beth sits at her desk and finishes the paper work and gets her blazer off of the chair. “Come on.” Rio says and they walk out the door.

The drive is silent until Beth breaks. “I know you don’t answer my questions, but is where we going important? Not another car wash is it?” Beth asks nervously. “You’re gonna meet some of my business colleagues.” Rio says. Beth mouths drops. “Why didn’t you tell me this a yesterday or something?! I would have wore something more decent!” Beth sighs and bangs her hand on the airbag. 

“Easy!” Rio yells. “I just found out today, hadn’t had the time to text you, your pantsuit looks fine. You look fine.” Rio says and Pulls into a storage unit. Rio gets out of the car and opens Beths door.

“Don’t talk to much, yeah?” Rio says and puts his hand on Beths back as the walk into the storage unit. Beth notices guys that have the same tattoo as one on on Rio’s neck, these guys have it on different places. “Aye! Rio! This the girl?” A man asks, Beth turns her head and looks at the guy, he fairly handsome Latino man with green eyes covered in tattoos and looks a bit over 30.

“This is the girl.” Rio says. “What’s your name?” The man asks. “Elizabeth Marks.” Beth says introducing herself as her full name as Rio calls her. “Thought it was Boland?” He asks raising an eyebrow. “Marks is my maiden name.” Beth says. “Well, Elizabeth, I’m Willam, heard so much about you.” He says.

Beth turns to Rio. “That right?” She asks. “What all do you know?” She asks looking back at Willam. “That you had our boy arrested and shot him, hired a hitman, we also know you’re were big part of the money laundering, drug dealing, counterfeiting, now you helping us with your hot tub business.” 

He says taking a seat on a couch motioning for Beth and Rio to seat down on the one directly from him.

Beth sits at the end of the couch from Rio. “So, why did you bring me here?” Beth asks. “Wanted to see what you were like, and why Rio couldn’t kill you like he normally would do.”He says.

Beth’s face turns white. “Are you going to kill me?” Beth asks.

“Nah, you’re vauble to us, we need you and your girls.” Willam says. Beth sighs out of relief. “Are you his boss?” Beth asks Willam making Rio laugh, “We wishes.” Rio says. Beth turns her head back to Willam.

“Just equal business partners, I help him out he helps me out kind of thing.” He says. Beth nods. “Not gonna ask what kind of help?” Willam asks.

“I know better then to ask questions that I probably won’t get the answer to.” Beth says.

“Smart woman.” He says to Rio. 

“So, Willam. Does this make me your partner?” Beth asks. “Yeah, it does.” He says.

Willam gets up and Beth and Rio do the same. Willam takes his hand out. Beth shakes it. “You can call me Will.” He says. “You can call me Beth.” Beth replies back. Will smiles and shakes Rio hand. “Looking forward to meet with you two next week.” He says. “Yeah, see you man.” Rio says and walks Beth out and into his car.

Rio starts the car and smiles as Beth buckles up. She looks up at him. “What?” She asks. “Elizabeth Marks huh?” Rio says. “That’s my real name. Elizabeth Irene Marks.” Beth replies. “Yeah, I know Marks is your real name, Annie Marks, Elizabeth Marks…” Rio says. “Did I do good in there?” Beth asks. “You did great, he likes you.” He says.

“So why did you introduce your self with Elizabeth?” He pauses, “Why didn’t you say Boland?” He asks again. “Well, I figured it’s more formal, that’s why you call me that right? And I’m not going to be Boland for long.” She sighs. “I am planning on leaving Dean soon.” She says looking him in the eye.

“Tried to put it off for a long time you know? He’s my first boyfriend, first kiss, the father of my four children, I was his first and we vowed to be each other’s only, but he broke that and then I did too. I tried forgiving him and I did, but he’s doing it again, and I don’t think we can come back from it.” Beth says softly. He sighs and slams his hand on the steering wheel. “I- I am sorry, you asked.” Beth says taken aback.

“Nah it’s not that, mama. He doesn’t know how good he’s got it.” Rio says, face fueled with anger. He smacks his lip. “You don’t deserve that, you don’t deserve him.” He says looking at Beth.“Rio…” she takes a deep breath, “Maybe I do.” She says softly. “I didn’t then, I was pregnant when he first cheated on me, and he blamed me for it, blames my postpartum depression on me, and said it was my fault-I” Beth tears up.

“But now, now I’m a terrible person who has terrible things and things I only can blame myself for. He’s the one who deserves better not me.” She says full on crying now.

Rio gets out of his car and opens the car door and hugs Beth. “Listen to me Elizabeth, no one deserves that.” He says, Beth wraps her arms around Rio and sobs into his neck making Rio’s heartache, “Look at me baby, look at me.” He says and cups her face. “I have a great lawyer, her name is Gretchen. She’ll help you with the divorce and custody alright?” He says. “I-I can’t afford that.” Beth says. “I’ll take care of it, I’ll take care of you Elizabeth, I got you.” He says “I’ll make up for it, I’ll pay you back.” Beth says and hugs him again, “Can we get something to eat?” Beth asks making Rio laugh. He pulls out of the hug. 

“Yeah mama,whatchu want?” He asks. “Taco Bell.” She says and Rio nods. “Taco Bell it is.” He says and gets back into the car.


End file.
